shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
"Path of Death" Oinik Roson
.'' Introduction A lone traveler (details will be revealed soon). Appearance He is a tall man (7') with well proportioned and muscular physique, he looks some what like Mihawk but more stout and has a much paler skin tone. His beard is also much more prominent, covering nearly all of his face, though it is tidy and not long. He has red ominous eyes and vampire like teeth. His ears are also a bit pointy. Another specialty of his appearance is that all of his clothing are black, which comprise of a big round hat, a long cloak with a vest underneath, a narrow belt which is decorated with a big ruby in the buckles, a pair of gloves that comes up to the elbows, two arm guards, a garland similar to that of Ace's and a loose pant which is always tucked into big spiked boots. The only thing that he wears which is not black is a red tie with silver wolf designed in it. Both his biceps are heavily tattooed with black figures like pentagons from black magic. Personality Roson is an extremely serious and gloomy person. Normally he does not talk with out need. He is extremely ruthless and cold blooded believing that emotion is for the weak. He likes to think of himself as a dead person. However he is honourable and always keeps his end of any bargain. Abilities and Powers '''Hand to Hand Combat:' He uses somewhat of a heavyweight kickboxing style martial arts combined with his spear moves. Physical Strength: From what he has done and his character it can be assumed he is immensely powerful. Physically he is nothing short of a monster. His strength was proved when on one occasion he knocked a Sea King (big) out with just a punch. He has also shown to effortlessly lift up and throw a hotel building on a ship with no visible effort. Speed: He is extremely fast. In his battle with the Vice Admiral he killed, he out matched the Vice Admiral's soru and comment it was way to slow to make him really try. Agility: He has proven to be very agile as he could dodge multiple strong enemies with ease. Endurance: ''' Although not being pushed yet his unnatural endurance is seen when he took a Pacifista's laser head on in the chest and did not even flinch, although is chest got badly burnt from the attack. '''Weapons: He carries a black spear (4 feet blade, 8 feet handle) with a very wide blade and sea stones embedded in it. It is extremely heavy as in one occasion 6 marine soldiers together could not even budge it, however, Roson wields in one hand which is a further testimony of his strength. He is able to cut objects and send air based attacks with its blade much like a top notch swordsman (Zoro, Vista Mihawk for instance), and is able to pierce almost anything. He also carries a knife much like Ace but never really used is. Devil Fruit Hito Hito no mi Model Yama. Summary: Strongest Zoan fruit. Type: Mythical Zoan. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: He has kenbunshoku haki and used it in his battle with the Marines and Pirates. Busōshoku Haki: He has extremely powerful ''busoshoku haki as seen when he used it to block against a Pacifista's laser attack to his head. ''Haōshoku Haki: He possesses haoshoku haki but has only used it when in his transformed state and the Vice Admiral whom he was fighting at the moment commented that his haki is strengthened by the fruit's powers, its unknown if he can use the haki in human form. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other He is a loner, has no friends, not even aquintances are know of. However he seem to have deep knowledge about many of the strong figures of the One Piece world. History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Roson vs Unnamed Vice Admiral, three Pacifistas and marine soldiers vs Unnamed pirate crew with a total bounty of 602 million beli (Roson massacred everyone). Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User